1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to polyaluminum cleaning and laundry compositions. In one embodiment, the present invention relates to polyaluminum cleaning compositions for use on hard surfaces. In one embodiment, the present invention relates to polyaluminum cleaning compositions for use on glass surfaces. In one embodiment, the present invention relates to polyaluminum fabric softeners. In one embodiment, the present invention relates to polyaluminum air/fabric refresher. The invention also relates to cleaning compositions for use with cleaning substrates, cleaning heads, cleaning pads, cleaning sponges and related systems for cleaning hard surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polyaluminum compounds represent a series of water-soluble, inorganic, polymeric compounds with a high charge density and ranging in aluminum oxide content, degree of polymerization and acid neutralization. Due to their high charge density, these materials have typically been used in the water treatment industry for removal of sediment, heavy metals, natural organic matter and microorganisms. Polyaluminum compounds have also been used in the photography and copying industry for improved retention of ink and toner on paper. Polyaluminum compounds have also been used in the pulp and paper industry for improved processing and increased paper strength. Polyaluminum compounds have also been used in the personal care industry for enhanced wetness and odor control for deodorants and antiperspirants.
However, polyaluminum compounds have not been readily utilized in the cleaning and laundry industry. Addition of polyaluminum compounds to cleaning substrates result in improved release of quaternary ammonium biocides as well as improved dirt removal from a surface and retention on a wipe. In fact, polyaluminum compounds can be used in any application where improved quaternary ammonium release or improved soil removal is desired and obtained from the use of cationic organic polymers or chelating agents such as applications related to cleaning hard surfaces. Polyaluminum compounds may be also be used in air and fabric refresher products to reduce the presence of odors and to prevent dust particles and allergens from being released into the air. Additionally, polyaluminum compounds may bind allergens and immobilize microorganisms thereby reducing the spread of illnesses or diseases and consequently, improving the quality of the air being breathed. Since polyaluminum compounds do not contain organic groups (i.e. amines), polyaluminum compounds do not degrade upon heating or upon exposure to UV light and therefore do not discolor fabrics. Therefore, there are some tangible benefits to using polyaluminum compounds in the cleaning and laundry industry.
Polyaluminum compounds are considered natural ingredients because they are derived from mineral resources as opposed to organic materials derived from petrochemical resources. Because of a desire to use renewable resources, natural based cleaners and laundry products are gaining increasing interest over traditional synthetic products. Most of the cleaners in the market contain only some natural ingredients. One difficulty in formulating natural based cleaners is achieving acceptable consumer performance with a limited number of natural components compared to highly developed formulations using synthetic surfactants and solvents.
Typical cleaning formulations require multiple surfactants, solvents, and builder combinations to achieve adequate consumer performance. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,069 to Deguchi et al. discloses alkyl glycoside detergent systems with anionic, amphoteric and nonionic surfactant ingredients. U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,950 to Garti et al. discloses nano-sized concentrates with examples using Tween® surfactants. U.S. Pat. No. 6,831,050 to Murch et al. discloses toxicologically acceptable cleaners containing oleic acid and citric acid. U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,969 to Moster et al. discloses natural cleaners containing anionic surfactants. U.S. Pat. No. 6,420,326 to Maile et al. discloses glass cleaners with ethanol, glycol ethers, and anionic surfactants.
Prior art compositions do not combine effective cleaning with a minimum number of ingredients, especially with natural ingredients. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning composition that overcomes the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with prior art cleaning compositions.